


estalla la luz

by anna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/pseuds/anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	estalla la luz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to girl_wonder for the beta. Title from Pablo Neruda, my title assistance life line. (The full poem can be found [here](http://www.poemas-del-alma.com/soneto-i.htm).) Hermione and Alex in this story are approximately the same age as Emma Watson and Selena Gomez. Written for starberry_slash for femslash11.
> 
> If you are not familiar with Wizards of Waverly Place, all you need to know for this story is that Alex, Justin and Max have magic but neither of their parents do. Additionally, I have made no efforts to reconcile the different wizarding traditions between Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter.

“Does your sister always carry a wand in her boot?” Hermione asked Justin.

Alex froze on her way into the kitchen. How had Hermione even noticed? No one else did. Alex had never been careful when she first met Hermione. Justin and Hermione were in the same Intro to Physics class. Justin had said that Hermione was the smartest person in the class. Alex was shocked that someone that smart would agree to form a study group with her brother.

They had been study partners for over a year now and Hermione regularly ended up at the kitchen table, studying for exams with Justin or staying for dinner. Alex knew she wanted to go to college far away from her family but Hermione seemed to miss hers.

Realizing she could be seen and now was not the time to reminisce, she started back to her room so that she could no longer be seen by the two of them sitting at the kitchen table. But she stayed close enough to hear the two of them speak.

“I”m pretty sure you’re carrying one as well,” Hermione said.

Justin started to slowly reach for his wand, and Alex had plenty of times when she fell victim to her brother’s sneaky wand draw, when Hermione suddenly shouted “Stupefy” and Justin froze, falling over in his chair.

Alex realized that Justin was in trouble and raced into the kitchen, wand in hand. “What have you done to him?” Alex yelled.

Hermione turned around, wand in hand. “Protego,” Hermione said as a brief glow sparked between them.

“You think I don’t know what a wizarding attack looks like?” Hermione continued. “You think there aren’t still people who think they can get to Harry Potter through me?”

“Who’s Harry Potter?” Alex asked.

Hermione gaped.

Mom and Dad walked in then, taking in the scene of Justin frozen, fallen over onto the floor. Of their daughter holding a wand to Justin’s college study buddy, someone they had invited to stay for dinner many times. Alex’s mom was the first to react.

“What happened here?” Mom asked. “And why is Justin frozen? Alex, what did you do?”

“Why do you have a wand?” Dad asked Hermione.

“I’m a witch,” Hermione said. “Like your daughter, I assume? How long has your son been dabbling in dark magic?”

“Dark magic?” said Alex and her mom.

“Followers of You-Know-Who,” said Alex’s dad.

“Who?” said Alex and her mom.

“So you do know who he is,” Hermione said, lifting her wand up higher.

“Only what everyone else knows,” said Alex’s dad. “That You-Know-Who was a powerful wizard until Harry Potter defeated him twice. You know, you look kinda like the girl in all those pictures with him. Virginia?”

Alex stomped her foot. She had no idea what was going on and she intended to change that. “Who is You Know Who? What are Death Eaters? What does any of this have to do with Justin?” Alex’s voice continued to rise.

“We can explain all of this,” Alex’s dad said. “We don’t have anything to do with You-Know-Who or dark magic. Why doesn’t everyone put their wands down and we’ll talk.”

So it turned out that Hermione wasn’t your average, everyday NYU student. She was also a witch.

“That’s why I asked Justin to be in a study group with me,” she’d said. “I saw the wand and realized how lonely I’d been in the Mug-non-wizarding world. I’d missed being around other wizards. I thought Justin would say something eventually, I kept hinting but he never did.”

“Well, that was stupid,” Alex said, kicking her brother under the table.

“Haven’t I been punished enough?” Justin said.

*

That night, Alex’s parents had a fight after dinner.

“I’ve heard some things about this witch,” Alex’s father said. “She’s apparently very strong.”

“Strong enough to hurt our kids,” Alex’s mom replied.

“Strong enough to help them,” Dad said in response. “She can teach them things, things that you and I can’t teach them about wizards and witches.”

“Fine,” Mom threw up her hands. “She can keep coming over. But if she hurts one of our kids again, it won’t be pretty.”

-

The first dinner since the confrontation was tense. Everyone was silently passing the peas and starting to say things before they suddenly stopped.

Alex thought of how powerful Hermione was and how she had gotten Justin, of all people. She thought of her dad saying that Hermione could teach her things. Hermione could help her win the wizard competition!

“Hermione,” Alex said. “Would you tutor me in magic?”

“No way,” Justin said. “That is totally unfair. If she tutors anyone, it should be me.”

“Hermione,” Mom said. “Would you tutor all of our children?”

“Not me,” said Max.

“Fine,” said Mom. “Would you help Justin and Alex? We’d be happy to pay you.”

“I’d love to,” Hermione beamed at Alex’s mom. “I can start on Tuesday.”

-

Alex had always thought that smart people were really annoying. Maybe it was Justin's fault but she thought smart people were stuffy and snobbish and used words that Alex didn't understand. But Hermione wasn't like that. When Alex didn't understand something that Justin did, she would scoot her chair over next to Alex with her hair falling into her face. Bent over the paper, she would carefully walk Alex through what she hadn't understood.

This happened to Alex a lot. It was hard to keep track of the Jonas Brothers, the Kardashians and the upcoming stock at Aldo without letting a few things slip. Hermione never sighed at her, like Justin and her parents did. She just helped.

Being near Hermione made her feel special.

As a reward for something or other, Hermione brewed them up a celebratory potion. She'd talked about not abusing the power of potions for two lessons before she had announced the celebration. Alex and Justin had to prepare the ingredients but Hermione was going to prepare the potion.

Alex and Justin worked in shifts for over 6 hours to get everything ready for Hermione. Okay, Justin worked while Alex worked and slept. Then worked than slept some more. Potions took a lot out of a girl.

Hermione stirred and added ingredients, quizzing them on what everything did while her hair slowly curled around her temples. Her hands were always moving-adding ingredients or pointing out more things that Alex needed to study.

*

Talking about Hermione over the dinner table one day, Alex couldn’t resist teasing Justin about his obvious crush.

“And then he fell over his own feet when Hermione walked in the door,” Alex concluded while her mom and dad looked amused in that grown up way they had. Like there was some secret she wasn’t allowed to know yet. “Like a giant dork.”

“I’m surprised he doesn’t sniff her hair,” Alex said.

“I’m not the hair sniffer in the family,” Justin replied.

Alex’s mom and dad stopped smiling immediately. “Justin-”, Mom said.

“I’m going to upstairs,” Alex announced. She started to stomp up the stairs.

“Alex,” her mom said.

Alex came back down the stairs. She rinsed her dish off and put it in the dishwasher. She turned around and stomped back up the stairs with an extra eye-roll for emphasis.

She transported herself to Harper’s room because obviously this required girl talk.

“They are totally unreasonable,” Alex said to Harper: ”Justin is practically drooling over Hermione and they just look at each other.”

“I know,” Harper agreed, painting her pinky nail purple. “I have an idea. This place is having an under 21 night tomorrow. We should go. Have fun.”

“A club.” Alex said. “But what would I wear? I have that blue skirt but I don’t have the right shirt to do with it. I could wear the yellow dress but I’m just not feeling yellow. Maybe the blue dress with the brown boots? Or the black dress with the black boots? Does that sound the wrong message?

“I gotta go. Outfit time.”

*

The girls entered the club. Alex had finally decided on a flouncy white mini that her parents didn’t know she owned.

She and Harper got sodas and hung out by the bar.

“Are we going to stand here all night,” Harper said. “I’m not saying we have to be like that couple but-”

She pointed (and even Alex knew that pointing was totally rude) to a couple grinding on the floor. One of the girls looked up, like they knew that Harper was rudely pointing at them, and it was Hermione.

Alex turned around, her face flaming. She grabbed Harper’s arm. “Let’s go,” she said, pushing her way out of the crowd until they were back on the street.

“Alex, I’m so sorry. I just thought it would be fun to try out. I’m sorry.”

Alex didn’t leave her there because she would never leave her friend by herself on the street at midnight, but it was a close thing. They walked back to the house without talking.

Alex went to her room. She washed her face because she did not want to end up with zits, no matter how weird her night was. Changing into her pjs, she climbed into bed. All she could think about was Hermione. The way that Hermione smiled at her. The way that Hermione always offered to do the dishes, even though Alex’s mom wouldn’t let her use magic. The way Hermione’s hair smelled like oranges.

*

She woke up grumpy. Worse yet, she started noticing things. She noticed the way that, when Hermione sat next to her to explain something, that Alex’s arm would sometimes brush against Hermione’s breasts. She noticed the way that Hermione wore nice shoes when she helped Justin and Alex. She noticed when Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her own face and she noticed the way that she wanted to be the one to brush it back.

She just couldn’t stop noticing things. It was putting her on edge. Late at night fingers underneath her panties. Not so early morning waking up to dreams. Afternoon and changing into a new outfit, just because Hermione was coming over.

On the Monday before Thanksgiving, Alex was bent over her notes. She still couldn’t believe she was taking notes. But then she thought of having to drive places for the rest of her life. She didn’t even copy Justin’s notes. (Although that was partially because Hermione had busted her on it.) Justin was practicing with his wand when he looked over at Hermione.

“Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?” Justin asked Hermione.

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Hermione said. “I was just going to catch up on some studying.”

“I can’t imagine you need to catch up,” Justin said, that smitten look coming back into his eyes. “Why don’t you-”

“Come over to our place for Thanksgiving,” Alex interrupted Justin. He hip-checked her in revenge and she ended up falling into Hermione. Hermione caught her and set Alex back upright. They stayed like that for a second, frozen with their arms around each other.

Justin sneezed. “Sorry,” he said. “Allergies”.

Alex dropped her arms, her left hand sweeping lightly down Hermione’s back. She felt Hermione drop her arms as well and shifted, suddenly feeling just a little sad.

“I couldn’t intrude,” Hermione said, absently scratching her arm.

“Please intrude,” Alex replied.

“Please,” Justin said, grabbing one of Hermione’s hands. Alex grabbed the other one. Both siblings pouted at Hermione.

“Fine,” Hermione laughed, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Alright,” Alex and Justin fist bumped with their free hands.

*

Thanksgiving day, Hermione showed up that the door. Alex grabbed her hand, not letting her take off her coat.

"C'mon", she said. "We're picking up dinner."

"Picking up dinner," Hermione said. "I thought a traditional Thanksgiving meal was homemade."

"In Wisconsin, maybe," Alex said. "But we have better traditions. What would you be doing at home today?"

"I certainly wouldn't be following an impetuous witch through the streets," Hermione said. "I'd go to uni. Maybe have a drink with Harry and Ron after class. Fall asleep studying. The usual." She sneaked a glance at Alex.

"I'm glad you’re here with us," Alex smiled at Hermione, squeezing her hand. "Here we are."

Hermione recognized the Chinese restaurant as one of the Russo's favorites.

They exited five minutes later, laden down bags full of Chinese food.

"One thing is true everywhere," Alex said. "Thanksgiving is about lots of food." Alex pulled them into an alley, looked around to make sure no one could see and apparated them back to the house.

Justin was in the kitchen when they appeared. "You know Mom and Dad are going to kill you for using magic in the middle of the street? I can't wait."

Alex started to say something but Hermione beat her to it. "I'm the one who apparated back. And I used an illusion charm first so no one would notice."

Alex gave her best smug face. Her parents and Max came down the stairs and the next ten minutes were a flurry of setting the table and finding a place to sit.

It was one of the best meals Alex could remember. It turned out that Hermione's Ron had been part of a big family and she was full of stories about them and about the wizarding school she went to. Justin talked about his classes. Alex about a movie she had just seen with Harper. Max about his latest successful prank. Even Alex's mom and dad had stories to share, from the long ago days when they were young.

Alex coincidentally excused herself when she could feel the meal winding down. Hopefully her parents would forget about her and she could get out of clean up. After about a minute, Alex heard steps and Hermione appeared.

Alex sighed. "I guess I have to clean up," she said.

Hermione shook her head. "Shhhh," Hermione said. "They'll hear and I'll miss my chance." She closed the door behind her and Alex, almost without thought, started walking towards Hermione.

"What chance?" Alex whispered, standing in front of Hermione.

"Don't you know?" Hermione asked.

Alex leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the mouth. "That chance," she said.

"Or this one," she said, pressing another kiss to Hermione's mouth.

"Those are important chances," Hermione said. "But not the one I was thinking."

Alex looked up, curious. Hermione pressed her body against Alex's and walked them both back until Alex's back was against the wall.

"This chance," she said, brushing Alex's hair back and cupping the back of her head. Hermione leaned down and kissed Alex.

They jumped apart when they heard pounding feet on the stairs, only to see Max's face appear. "Football!" he said.

Alex and Hermione linked hands and walked up the stairs.


End file.
